boardgamebigbrotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother Clue
Production After the...less than ideal prejury of Big Brother CandyLand, Jacob decided to fast-track the next season as an early reboot of the series. The game moved to Discord and was labeled as Season One, with CandyLand rebranded as Season Zero. Planning began on August 28th, 2019, and the game started October 1st, 2019. The blog can be found here. 'Hosts' Twists *'24 Hour Eviction:' At the beginning of Week Six, the houseguests were informed that the week would begin with an eviction happening over the span of a single day. Something was due every six hours after the announcement (HoH due six hours after, nominations due 12 hours after, PoV due 17 hours after, Veto Ceremony 18 hours after, and eviction 24 hours after). *'Mansion of Madness:' TBA. Houseguests 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Despite Crow walking before the final nominees of the week were named, the week was reset due to him being Head of Household at the time of his quit. *'Note 2': This week was a double eviction week with two evictions held over four days. The first day acted as a condensed week, with something due every six hours. At the end of 24 hours, Blake was evicted. The second evicted played out as a normal four-day cycle. Weekly History WEEK 1 Week 1 |-|WEEK 2 Week 2 |-|WEEK 3 Week 3 |-|WEEK 4 Week 4 |-|WEEK 5 Week 5 |-|WEEK 6 Week 6A Week 6B |-|WEEK 7 Week 7 |-|WEEK 8 Week 8 |-|WEEK 9 Week 9A Week 9B |-|WEEK 10 Week 10 |-|WEEK 11 Week 11 |-|WEEK 12 Week 12 |-|WEEK 13 Week 13 |-|FINALE Finale Statistics COMPETITION WINS= *Beck - 6 *Nick - 4 *Owen - 3 *Rhone - 3 *Mo - 3 *Alyssa - 3 *Juls - 2 *Blake - 2 *Crow - 1 *Jacob G. - 1 *Jonah - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Alyssa - 3 *Beck - 3 *Owen - 2 *Rhone - 2 *Nick - 2 *Crow - 1 *Jacob G. - 1 *Mo - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Beck - 3 *Nick - 2 *Juls - 2 *Mo - 2 *Owen - 1 *Jonah - 1 *Blake - 1 *Rhone - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Kate - 6 *Jonah - 5 *Blake - 5 *Nick - 4 *Lilly - 3 *Juls - 3 *Isaiah - 2 *Jacob G. - 2 *Rhone - 2 *Alyssa - 2 *Cheatham - 1 *Kaedon - 1 *Owen - 1 *Mo - 1 |-|VOTES AGAINST= *Cheatham - 11 *Isaiah - 11 *Kaedon - 10 *Blake - 10 *Owen - 8 *Jacob G. - 7 *Lilly - 7 *Jonah - 6 *Juls - 5 *Rhone - 4 *Mo - 3 *Kate - 2 *Nick - 2 |-|KEY ORDERS= Alliances *'Probs Pre-Jury Boots': - Alyssa, Crow *'Us Thespians Have to Stick Together': - Beck, Juls, Kate, Lilly *'Threat Culture': - Alyssa, Jacob, Owen, Rhone *'Dangan Ronpa Stans Rise': - Beck, Jacob, Juls, Kate, Lilly *'Gravity Pick Machine': - Alyssa, Isaiah, Jacob, Mo, Nick *'Bottom Feeders': - Blake, Cheatham, Crow *'Ostrich Rights': - Alyssa, Beck, Jacob, Owen, Rhone *'Boom': - Jacob, Juls, Kate, Lilly, Owen *'Not IRL Friends': - Blake, Crow, Kaedon *'Addicted': - Alyssa, Crow, Mo, Rhone *'The Golden Girls': - Alyssa, Beck, Crow, Owen, Rhone *'Amster Damn': - Alyssa, Mo, Nick *'There's Kaedon': - Alyssa, Blake, Kaedon, Mo *'Don't Call Me Angel': - Alyssa, Juls, Kate, Lilly *'Drunk and Sloppy for the First Five Weeks': - Blake, Owen *'Charlie's Angels': - Alyssa, Beck, Jacob *'The Nom Pool': - Beck, Blake, Nick *'Bicons': - Alyssa, Beck *'Jonah and the Whales': - Beck, Jonah, Jules, Kate, Lilly *'Rugrats': - Jonah, Juls, Kate, Lilly